


On That Note

by terrys_chocklit_orange



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrys_chocklit_orange/pseuds/terrys_chocklit_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. The end of One Direction's final concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On That Note

The last note of “What Makes You Beautiful” slowly fades away, marking the final moment of the final concert One Direction will ever perform as a group. Standing on stage at the O2 arena, gazing out at the crowd, Louis isn't sure how to feel. 

This has been his entire adult life, all he's known since he was eighteen years old. Every good thing—everything he owns, all the gifts he's been able to lavish on his family, the incredible experiences he's had, the places he's been and the real, lifelong friendships he's made—are because of the band. All the bad things are, too. All the stress, the sky high expectations, the battles with the press and the endless, endless pressure. None of that would have happened if he'd stayed an anonymous student in Doncaster. And now it's over. 

Liam comes up beside him. He's hot, breathing heavily, and Louis hugs him tightly. _My brother_ , he thinks, emotion threatening to overtake him. Liam pulls away just in time and Niall leans in, clasping Louis hand and bumping his shoulder against Louis'. 

Louis steps back and then _he's_ there, right in front of him. Harry. If the band has been his life, then Harry, Louis thinks, has been his soul. He doesn't even feel embarrassed at such a stupid thought. It's true, anyway. Over the years, the two of them have been together and apart and together again, back and forth because of outside factors but also because, while Louis can't stay away, he can't commit, either. He admires Harry, and he can't stand Harry, and he loves Harry, more deeply and more genuinely than anyone he's ever known, and that hasn't changed since he was eighteen. 

Louis doesn't know what possesses him, but something does. Under the bright stage lights, he reaches out. Harry is as hot as Liam was, hotter, sweat glistening on his skin. Louis slides a hand into Harry's damp hair and does something he's never done in public, let alone on stage in front of thousands: he kisses him. 

Harry kisses back. He doesn't even hesitate, and if it was possible for Louis to love him even more, he would. The cheers grow even louder, ringing in Louis' ears, deafening him. Someone nearby—Liam, he assumes—applauds, but Louis doesn't turn to look. When he finally pulls away, he keeps his eyes on Harry's, and it feels like they're the only two people in the world. 

“Marry me, you bastard,” Harry says, and Louis nods. There's no other possible answer. He throws his arms around Harry and Harry lifts him up, swinging him around. The crowd goes crazy, but Louis barely hears them. _One door closes_...he thinks, and he knows that whatever's behind the next one, he'll face it with Harry Styles right by his side, where he belongs.


End file.
